


An autistic guy is farting on my face

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Fart, Fart Sniffing, Farting, M/M, Yaoi, face fart, facefart, facesitting, fartsniffing, guy fart, guyfart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: Kieran farts on your face





	An autistic guy is farting on my face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone by making this. This isn't based on real people and is in no way meant to offend anyone. Plz don't get offended. Yaoi. Face farts. Don't like don't read.

You woke up to an immense pain in your balls. You open your eyes to see Kieran punching your dick as hard as he can with a huge smile on his face.  
Your about to stop him when he says: "(y/n), don't move, I'm having fun."  
You had no choice. You stayed still and bared the pain as Kieran punched you, your eyes closed.

With your eyes closed, you realize the punching has stopped. You open your eyes to see Kieran's shit stained underpants right up in your face. Your eyes widen as he laughs happily and let's out a massive fart on your face.  
"Sniff it, (y/n)!" He says to you.  
You sniffed as hard as you could until there was no more fart left.

Kieran jumps up into the air and lands ass first onto your face, the shit stain from earlier right on your nose.  
"Open your mouth" you hear.  
So you do, just as he lets out an extremely wet fart right on your face.

He starts to jump up and down ass first onto your face. But you didn't stop him. He's only 10 after all. He laughs and let's out more farts until suddenly stopping.  
"Kiss my ass, (y/n)!" He says.  
You kiss his left cheek and then his right and then in his crack as he farts again.  
"Okay, time for dinner!" He says and jumps up.  
You sighed. This is pretty much how every one of your mornings started.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long!


End file.
